Peter Stone
Pamela Stone Carol |status = Alive |first = "The Undiscovered Country" |last = |playedby = Philip Winchester }} Peter Stone was a former Assistant State's Attorney in Chicago, and later the new assistant district attorney for the Special Victims Unit. He was also one of two children born to former New York E.A.D.A. Benjamin Stone. History On SVU, Stone was first seen at his father's funeral. He and District Attorney Jack McCoy, who delivered the eulogy, reminisced on Benjamin's last days, and Stone said that he was never close to his father. Later, Stone began crying about his loss after entering an empty courtroom and remembering his father. Stone later became Special Counsel during the trial of then-A.D.A. Rafael Barba, who had ended the life of an infant boy suffering from by turning off his life support. Though Barba was acquitted of all charges, he was too traumatized by the incident and resigned. As a result, Stone took his job as the A.D.A. assigned to the Special Victims Unit. Stone later receives a threat regarding his older sister Pamela whilst the SVU were investigating a case. His sister is then kidnapped during a massacre at her mental ward. She is later shot to death in a standoff between the police and her kidnapper. Stone rushes to his sister to help her, but she dies in his arms. This deeply traumatizes him and he cries in Benson's arms in his office. Later, Stone welcomes both Benson and Carol Solomon to teach rape and murder suspect Tony Kelly a lesson. Tony tries to attack Carol, but Benson restrains him, while Stone protects her. Stone helps Benson arrest Tony for raping Carol. Stone is accused of rape by a woman named Sarah Kent and charges are pressed against him. Benson arrests Stone for rape and later releases him. Afterwards, he is held hostage by Sarah's husband Gary. Suddenly, Benson rescues Stone, who allows the police to arrest Gary. It is soon discovered that Stone's friend Reggie Gregg was the rapist and had set up Stone. Benson arrests Gregg for rape, resulting in the charges against Stone being dropped. He is a strict, no-nonsense, by-the-book ADA who doesn't tolerate disturbances or unprofessional investigations in cases. Trivia *Years ago, Peter was a professional baseball player in the ' minor league system. He was briefly called up to the major leagues, but was forced to retire from the game due to injury. *He is the first main character on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit to have a family member murdered. Appearances *''Chicago Justice'' (1 season, 13 episodes) *''Chicago P.D.'' (2 seasons, 3 episodes) *''Chicago Med'' (1 season, 1 episode) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2 seasons, 22 episodes): **Season 19: "The Undiscovered Country" • "Chasing Demons" • "In Loco Parentis" • "Dare" • "Send In The Clowns" • "Service" • "Sunk Cost Fallacy" • "Guardian" • "Mama" • "Remember Me Too" **Season 20: "Man Up" • "Man Down" • "Zero Tolerance" • "Revenge" • "Exile" • "Caretaker" • "Hell's Kitchen" • "Mea Culpa" • "Alta Kockers" • "Dear Ben" • "A Story of More Woe" • "Part 33" Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Main Characters Category:Current SVU Main Characters Category:Chicago Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Assistant District Attorneys Category:Victims Category:Crossover Characters Category:Suspects